A little flirting
by envious-ema
Summary: HP/DM! Draco tries a little flirting, and Harry's chest monster makes an appearance! this is SLASH, Boy/Boy, dont like dont read! everybody else please read and review! Rated M just to be safe! :D


A/N: this is slash, which means boy/boy so if you don't like that sort of thing, well you're in the wrong page! the rest of you wonderful people please read and review! all the mistakes are mine, as this is un-beta'd and i really don't have time for a beta right now!

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry potter belongs to JK.Rowling, no disrespect intended, and no profit made with this, its just for fun! :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What were you doing there, Draco?" asked Pansy as her friend made his way from the dance floor to the bar.

"Just a little harmless flirting, you wouldn't understand" replied Draco as he took her martini from the table and took a sip.

"Well Potter over there looks like he's about to come and strangle you" she nodded her head in Harry's direction.

Draco turned around to see his handiwork and wasn't disappointed at all. Harry was staring right at him, his eyes turned almost black with rage, jealousy and desire.

Draco smiled inwardly but allowed to show a little smirk on his face. Harry almost flew from his seat and started to walk towards him.

Draco decided to tease a little more, he took the olive from his martini and rolled it around his tongue and as Harry came nearer he took the olive between his teeth and then plucked it out. Harry almost stumbled but didn't falter in his strides.

"Hello Potter" said Pansy as he walked right up to Draco, but Harry showed no indication he heard her. He wrapped his hand around Draco's wrist and apparated.

Harry was furious; he knew Draco played him, again. But he just couldn't control his jealousy and rage when he saw Draco almost rubbing up against that guy on the dance floor. His chest monster was growling and snarling that someone dared to touch his Draco.

"Harry! Why did you do that? I was having so much fun" complained Draco, his lips almost pouting but he felt like he could do cartwheels, not that Malfoy's do such undignified things.

"Well, it looked like you were having too much fun! I really can't deal with this right now Draco, so I'm going to go for a walk before I say things we both might regret."

As Harry left, Draco made his way to the shower. He wasn't really worried because he knew they would talk when Harry gets back, maybe he could persuade Harry to punish him.

Draco would kill himself before admitting it to anyone but he loved Harry's possessiveness, and uncontrollable jealousy. As he soaped up Draco remembered the look on Harry's face when he saw Draco on the dance floor. Draco knew he was an amazing dancer and on top of that he was hot, he had every guy on the dance floor eyeing him and he knew it was sending Harry to a jealous frenzy.

Draco allowed himself a smile as he thought of the look on Harry's eyes and a shiver of anticipation went down his spine. He turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower; he took a towel out of the rail and turned around to come face to face with those amazing green eyes, which held none of the previous rage but only desire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry couldn't calm himself down even as he walked around their favourite park, the cool breeze did nothing to cool him, because he realised what he needed was Draco. Even if Harry wasn't as clever as Hermione, he knew his boyfriend better than Harry knew himself. He knew Draco wasn't a tease or a flirt (OK so maybe a little bit of a flirt!) but he only did it when Harry was around.

There was never a question of cheating but just Draco's way of riling Harry, because even when Draco was grinding with other guys his eyes only sought out Harry. They know they belong to each other, so why did he provoke Harry every time they went out clubbing. Simply because he was Draco Malfoy and even when they are loved up it was Draco's job to aggravate Harry. Harry smiled and knew it was time to go home, 'Hmmm, maybe I can take advantage of this situation! oh god Draco is rubbing off on me! I'm looking at situations like a Slytherin!' Harry felt himself growing hard at the though of rubbing off and decided that living with a Slytherin wasn't such a bad idea.

When he returned home Harry heard the shower running and made his way into the bathroom. Instantly Harry was hard to the point of pain because his Draco had that effect on him every single time. He saw Draco turn and his eyes went wide with surprise and then there was a mischievous gleam that turned those grey eyes to silver.

With the towel around his neck, Draco walked up to Harry and smiled "Hey".

"Hi" Harry smiled back.

Draco looked down at the bulge on the front of Harry's jeans, he reached out and grabbed him through the jeans, "Need some help with that."

"Fuckkk" hissed Harry, he reached around and grabbed that tight little butt and pulled Draco against him. He bent his head and almost ground his mouth to those soft pink lips.

Both Harry and Draco was lost, it could have been mere seconds or eternity but they couldn't care less because nothing else existed but them.

Finally Harry pulled back, "I'm still mad at you."

"Well, may be you should spank me" Draco whispered as he rested his forehead against Harry's.

Harry groaned; but pulled himself away, "Well, it's not a punishment if you enjoy it! Is it?"

"But Harry I've been a very naughty boy" said Draco as he pushed past Harry into the bedroom pressing against him a lot more then necessary to get through the door.

Harry followed, his eyes focused on that cute butt, "Damn!"

"What," Draco turned around and grinned knowingly before making his way towards the bed.

'The little flirt' thought Harry as followed Draco to bed "Maybe you do need a spanking."

He felt Draco tremble against him, "Harry, I may flirt with other guys but I'll always come home with you. I love you Harry."

"I know baby, I'm just worried that one day you might get into trouble" Harry replied.

"Well, that's why you are there my Gryffindor in shining armour" Draco sighed.

"Yeah right!" snorted Harry, he knew Draco could take care of himself, he was after all Lucius Malfoy's son.

"Ok, stop thinking! and pay attention to me!" said Draco as he straddled Harry and lowered his lips to Harry's.

All of Harry's senses were taken over by Draco, as it always is whenever Draco was around so he just resigned himself to his fate.

They would go out, Draco would flirt with other people, Harry would get jealous and possessive, and they would have hot kinky sex! 'Hmm! Maybe a little flirting wasn't so bad!' thought Harry.

Then straight away he thought of those leers and greedy looks other guys on the dance floor were giving his boyfriend, like they didn't know if they wanted to eat him up or fuck him up and he tightened his hold on Draco, 'No, flirting was definitely a bad idea.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco woke up the next morning deliciously sore, a pleasant reminder of last night activity. Harry has taken Draco up on the offer of punishment, 'and what a punishment it was' Draco shivered at the thought.

He tried to move but couldn't as he was still effectively pinned by Harry, whose face was now pressed against Draco's neck breathing softly. Instead trying to move him away Draco put his arms around Harry, dropping his face into his boyfriend's hair and smelling that wonderful smell that was uniquely Harry, musk and sex.

Draco knew he should be a bit remorseful about yesterday but the truth was he wasn't, and he knew that Harry knew nothing changed; Draco Malfoy was born to drive one Harry Potter Crazy for the rest of their life.

"Mmmmm…" groaned Harry as he shifted and sleepily kissed Draco's pulse point.

"Stop chomping on my neck you idiot and get up, you're squashing me" said Draco as he ran his fingers through the raven locks.

"G'mornin" was the reply as Harry blearily looked up at Draco, "shit, I have to pee" he jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom, Draco's laughter following him.

Harry came back and looked at his boyfriend lying on his pillow smiling at him, his eyes sparkling with mirth and Harry was filled with such a feeling of love and tenderness that his chest hurt.

When Draco made a move to get up Harry stopped him, "You stay in bed, because today I'm going to treat you to your favourite breakfast in bed."

He made his way toward the bed and dipped his head to drop a kiss on Draco's forehead, "To what do I owe this pleasure, not that you shouldn't be always be pampering me and such" Draco asked haughtily but Harry could see the love and affection in those eyes.

"Simply because I love you and because the chest monster said so…" with that he left leaving a confused Draco to wonder if Harry really was a lunatic.

And when Draco heard pots and pans banging on the kitchen he allowed himself the biggest grin, because that lunatic idiot was all his… for all eternity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so that's it, thanks for reading and hopefully you guys don't need a trip to the dentist after this! :P

and please review, you will make my day! :D


End file.
